


Serviam

by Thousand_Ribbons (Meridians_of_Madness)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: American Fuckboy! Lucifer, Anal Sex, Genital formation, Hurt No Comfort, Multi, Other, Rape, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:20:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meridians_of_Madness/pseuds/Thousand_Ribbons
Summary: Lucifer discovers that Gabriel and Beelzebub are fraternizing across enemy lines. He'll let it slide if...-Filled for the kink meme prompt locatedhere
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Lucifer/Gabriel/Beelzebub (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	Serviam

**Author's Note:**

> Check the tags, and then check 'em again.

When Gabriel went down to Hell, he shielded his light and descended the back stairs that were wet with slime and smelled of illicit cigarettes (of course there's no smoking in Hell). He shrouded his wings, kept his eyes on the ground, and made himself as small as archangel could.

When he came to Prince Beelzebub's rooms, ze let him in, and then ze locked seven doors behind him, one after another with the kind of surety and safety that only a prince of Hell could guarantee.

“I could break those down,” Gabriel said to zir once. “If I wanted”

“Maybe one,” ze acceded. “Maybe two or three. After that, I would come out to meet you.”

“To punish me for destroying your doors?” he asked, and ze smiled that terribly thin smile.

“To more quickly bring you inside,” ze said. “To more quickly bind you, to more quickly brand you and make you remember you are mine... and to remind you that you do not rule here.”

“I don't rule in Heaven either,” Gabriel said, not for the first time. “I serve.”

“We all do,” Beelzebub replied, and then ze had kissed him with a mouthful of hellfire sparks, ulcerating his lips and the inside of his mouth, swelling his tongue to nearly twice its normal size.

The archangel and the demon prince. It was obscene, it was humiliating, it was wrong, and Gabriel was coming to realize that there was a reason they called it _falling_ in love, after all.

Of course the problem arose when he wasn't the only one who realized it.

He and Beelzebub were in bed, red raw bites all over his chest and his shoulders as he lay trembling for zir. His hands closed around zir narrow waist, and he marveled at how much bite something so small could have.

“Easy,” he murmured, eyes tightly closed against the pain, and ze laughed against the base of his throat, zir lithe thighs straddling his hips. Ze was still fully clothed while he was naked, still so fucking composed despite the high color in zir cheeks and zir fast light breath.

“You're not here for easy,” ze informed him. “If you wanted easy, you'd be fucking an angel. Sandalphon,maybe, or that pretty little principality you are always running after.”

Gabriel stifled another groan as zir sharp teeth seemed to scrape over his collarbone. It sparked all the nerves alight, and he liked that as well as he liked the struggle not to shove zir away. He could never.

“Don't want anyone else,” he muttered, and ze laughed that dry leaf laugh.

“How unfortunate for you,” ze taunted, and he kindly (angel, after all) did not remind zir that ze didn't want anyone else either.

He was so occupied with zir teeth on his belly that he didn't hear the first door (steel) or the second door (oak) opening. He realized that there was something wrong when ze sat up, and then he heard the third (flaming magnesium) open as well.

Gabriel rolled up to his feet, white wings out and bristling and as uncaring of his own nakedness as a continent-wide lightning storm was uncaring. The next moment, he yelped as he was pushed back to the bed, and the fourth door (a hundred thousand spiders biting, all woven together) was opened.

“Beelzebub,” he said urgently, but ze wasn't looking at him. He felt an unpleasant shock of offense go through him. Since the fall, they had been bound as equals and opposites. Ze was _always_ meant to be looking at him if he was there to be looked at, and all unbidden came the childish thought, _look at me._

“No,” ze said, and there was something in zir voice he had never heard before.

He had heard zir outraged, gleeful, and haughty. Ze had taken him in lust and fury and a dry burning thing that might have been envy.

He had never heard zir hopeless before.

The fifth door (copper dropped below absolute zero) opened.

“Beelzebub,” he said. “Let me-”

“No!”

He froze at the urgency in zir voice, and the sixth door (cursed as only a prince of Hell could curse), opened.

“We serve,” Beelzebub said, and there was no time at all to ask zir if it was a reminder, an order or a plea, before the last door, (plain wood, just plain wood because it was zir bedroom) opened.

Lucifer entered Beelzebub's bedroom with the crackling menace of a house fire, bringing with him a sense of dread and the smell of wood ash. There was a moment where Gabriel caught a glimpse of a ruined face burned straight down to the bone, and then the Morningstar King turned slightly and he saw what Lucifer wanted them to see, a stunningly beautiful man with a slight playful smile and absolutely no warmth at all in his eyes.

“My lord Morningstar,” Beelzebub said, dipping down in an elegant bow, but Lucifer only patted zir easily on the shoulder before turning to Gabriel in the bed.

“Wow, Gabe, compensating for something?”

Gabriel glared, starting to rise, but Lucifer shook his head.

“Just stay there, you look so comfortable. And Prince Beelzebub, _you_ have been keeping secrets.”

Gabriel might have done something cosmically stupid at that point, but then Lucifer had his hand under Beelzebub's chin, caressing that sharp little point with his elegantly manicured hand, too close, too close by far to zir throat.

For zir part, Beelzebub only blinked slowly.

“We all do, lord.”

“Of course we do. But yours is an archangel in your bed. Kind of makes Hastur's thing with the tentacle fiend old news, you know?”

Gabriel sat up, his lightning beginning to prickle at his fingertips. He wasn't used to being ignored, and he knew that he didn't like at all how small Beelzebub looked next to Lucifer, how still ze was, how the rage that hung around zir had been pulled back to something kept small and dense and close in zir heart.

“What would you like me to say, lord?” asked Beelzebub reasonably.

“Well, first, I'd like to tell Gabriel to calm the fuck down, because otherwise I will bounce his feathery ass straight back to Heaven. Then he wouldn't have any idea what happened next, would he?”

Gabriel bared his teeth at that, and Lucifer continued.

“And second... you don't have to say anything, little prince.”

Lucifer tilted Beelzebub's head back and leaned down to kiss zir, sweet and gentle and so soft that it punched Gabriel straight in the chest. He had never kissed Beelzebub like that, could never _imagine_ doing so, and Lucifer kissed zir like sunshine.

He pulled back, licking his lips with satisfaction, and leaving Beelzebub with a slight flush over zir rashy cheeks and otherwise as still as the grave.

“Oh, I've missed you, lover,” Lucifer said, pleased. “That's what I've been waiting for.”

He clapped his hands, straightening up to address them both.

“All right. I'm here for some fun. Gabriel, you're not mine. You can leave at any point, take your carcass back upstairs, and wonder what the fuck I'm doing to my property.”

He patted the top of Beelzebub's head, and Beelzebub looked at Gabriel, utterly calm, utterly indifferent. He would have given anything for zir to curse at him now, to shout, to tell him which way ze wanted this tide to go, if ze wanted him to leave, if ze wanted him to fly into a rage that would get his wings wrenched off his body and his essence cast down into the sulfur pits. He would have died to obey zir right then, but... there was nothing.

“Or... or you can stay.”

With no salvation from the prince of Hell, Gabriel turned to its king.

“Stay?”

“Clean the come out of your ears, Gabe. Yeah. Stay. Stay and _participate_. This is Hell, no innocent bystanders allowed here, moonbeam. You stay, you do as I say. I run this three-ring circus, and I wouldn't mind a new clown.”

Gabriel pulled his wings in uneasily.

“I don't know what most of that means,” he said.

“Okay. You stay, I get to watch you fuck Beelzebub into next week. I keep my hands mostly to myself. If you go, I'm going to cut zir fucking throat and fuck the hole.”

Lucifer smiled, lightly closing his hand lightly over Beelzebub's mouth. Above Lucifer's large hand, Beelzebub's eyes were moonless nights, endless damnation.

“Come on, Gabe. Stay or go. I'm hard, and I want to do something about it before Armageddon.”

In the end, it was no choice at all.

“Stay,” he said. “I'm staying.”

Lucifer smiled, and in a single motion, scooped Beelzebub up in his arms.

“Great. Let's break open a prince of Hell to celebrate.”

Before Gabriel could react, Lucifer dumped Beelzebub in bed next to him, coming to lie down fully clothed behind zir. Gabriel shrank back at having Beelzebub so close. His feelings for zir were... complicated, and he couldn't even begin to guess what zirs for him might be. No matter what they felt for one another, there was no ease between them, and coming so close to zir wasn't something he was allowed to do easily or casually.

On zir side facing him, Beelzebub looked as if ze was trying to say something. At the very least, zir lips moved, but then Lucifer's hand was in zir hair, pushing zir into Gabriel's arms.

“What, are you one of those pricks that goes straight for the panties?” asked Lucifer. “You need to romance zir. Kiss zir, Gabe. Ze'll taste awful, but I seem to remember you don't do taste anyway.”

Beelzebub was almost unnervingly small in his arms, and he looked down at zir in consternation. He started to say zir name, but apparently ze had had enough of his doubt. Ze reached up to tangle zir fingers in his dark hair, pulling him down to shove zir mouth crudely against his.

He concentrated on the feel of zir lips against his, how ze clung to him, how zir teeth smashed against his lips and left them bruised. There was that slight burn of infernal fire on zir tongue, something that would send a weaker angel reeling back and weeping with pain, but he was, as he liked to remind people, the Archangel fucking Gabriel, and he could bear it. He could bear this.

He tried to submit to zir kiss, tried to lose himself in the filth and the pain of it, but Lucifer apparently had no interest in just being an observer. Gabriel opened his eyes just in time to see Lucifer's hands on Beelzebub's shoulders before he started to tear zir clothes from zir body. Gabriel drew back to protest, but Beelzebub only hung on to him tighter, kissed him harder, raking zir sharp teeth across his lips until they were raw.

Lucifer chuckled.

“Very sweet,” he mentioned, and then he peeled Beelzebub's clothes off zir body rag by rag until ze lay like white and bare between them. Only then did Lucifer drag zir back against him, one hand in zir hair, another skimming down the slackness of small breasts and soft belly and then up to zir throat again.

“Ze ever show you this before, Gabe?” asked Lucifer with a wink. “Ze ever let you touch?”

Gabriel growled at him, the air going dry and prickling around them like a lightning strike, but Lucifer only laughed out loud.

“It won't hurt _me,”_ Lucifer said with dark amusement. “Nothing hurts _me_ anymore. But go ahead if that's what you want. Fry zir up, and I'll still fuck what's left.”

Gabriel pulled his lightning back with an effort, and Lucifer nodded.

“That's better, fuckwit. Get your hands on zir tits.”

Gabriel did as he was told, firmly not thinking about what a comfort it was, that it _always_ was, to be told. A strange and terrible calm settled over him, and he could pull back to a place where he was just touching... something. Something soft, something pleasantly squishy and small.

Then he realized that Beelzebub was watching him, mouth slightly open and lips red from their kissing, and no, it wasn't just a thing he was touching, it was Beelzebub, prince of Hell, lord of flies, who had once thrust zir fist inside him and refused to pull it out until he was flat on his face and weeping hysterically.

“I want this,” he blurted out in surprise, and Beelzebub narrowed zir eyes even as Lucifer laughed.

“Of course you do, moonbeam. Fuck, did you think you were getting what you really wanted coming down here to get iron hooks through your back?”

Gabriel scowled. The iron hooks hadn't been that bad.

“No,” continued Lucifer, kissing the side of Beelzebub's neck. “No, not you, angel-face. You're made for love and light and sweetness. And poor baby, you went down to Hell, and guess, what. You found a demon. My favorite demon, as a matter of fact.”

For the first time, Beelzebub made a noise, a frustrated moan as Lucifer nibbled zir neck and lapped the flat of his red tongue over zir shoulder.

“Yeah, I know, baby, kinky, huh?” he said. “Don't worry, I'll let you get back to the rack and the hellfire in a while, I just really, really wanted a little strange. Just take it for me, all right, lover? It won't hurt much, I _promise.”_

“Of course, my lord,” Beelzebub managed, turning zir head to one side. Gabriel could see zir hands were closed into hard fists as Lucifer laughed.

“That's right, for king and country, huh? Good boy. Now let's see what you're packing...”

Beelzebub yelped when Lucifer reached around and down zir body, large hand closing on the emptiness between zir legs. Something about that cry shot pure lightning down Gabriel's spine, and he couldn't- just _couldn't_ take it anymore.

With a growl, he rose up and shoved Lucifer away, only to have the morningstar fall back and then shove him twice as hard, nearly sending him off the bed. Gabriel made a strangled noise. He had known in his head that Lucifer was stronger than he was, and now he knew it in his body as well, muscle and bone and nerve. He knew that in a fight with Lucifer, fair or not, he was _not_ going to win.

“Moonbeam,” said Lucifer icily, “did someone shoot you in the head and leave you with lead for brains? Because that was the almighty dumbest _shit-”_

To Gabriel's surprise Lucifer stopped and looked down. His shove had left him half on top of Beelzebub, who now had a hand laid flat on Lucifer's chest and who was... who was...

Zir head was tilted up and ze was mouthing Lucifer's throat, where the open collar left a vee of bare skin. Zir hand slipped from Lucifer's chest to cup the back of his neck, and one bare leg tangled around his.

“We-ell,” Lucifer breathed. “Well, look at that.”

Gabriel felt his stomach turn at how wrong it looked. His cock twitched between his legs, suddenly interested in a way it hadn't been before, and Lucifer tipped him a wink to let him know that that hadn't passed unobserved.

“Oh, that's good, little prince,” Lucifer said, reaching down to run gentle fingers down the side of zir face. “Very good, that's really _nice_...”

Beelzebub flinched visibly from Lucifer's words, but ze didn't stop. Gabriel swallowed hard when he caught a glimpse of zir pink tongue lapping at Lucifer's throat and couldn't stifle a surge of jealousy.

 _Me. I want that. That should be me,_ he thought, before he could stop himself.

“Okay, lover, stop or I'm going to shoot in my pants,” Lucifer chuckled. “Come on, up you get...”

Beelzebub was as stubbornly silent as a doll as Lucifer rose to a kneeling position and lifted zir up, draping zir legs to either side of his thighs. He kept zir steady with one arm around zir waist, and he grinned at Gabriel.

“Since you obviously have feelings about this, why don't you make zir some bits? Let's go with a pussy for now, since you went to all the trouble of sourcing a dick.”

Gabriel hesitated, and Lucifer nuzzled the side of Beelzebub's neck, his free hand coming up to cup a breast. His fingertips rolled zir nipple gently between them, plucking it to full hardness in a matter of minutes.

“Or you could just watch, I guess. How many clits go in a pussy, again? I can't remember-”

With a growl, Gabriel shoved his hand away, and Lucifer let him, It wasn't until he had his fingers pressed between Beelzebub's legs that he remembered to look up at zir, and the black fury in zir eyes made him flinch.

“Do it,” ze spat. “Make the pretty hole you've always dreamed of fucking.”

“Yeah, I'd do it if I were you, buddy,” advised Lucifer.”If I let zir do it, ze's gonna arm it with teeth.”

Gabriel suddenly didn't care if ze did give zirself teeth. He'd put his cock in it if ze told him to after this. He would owe zir at least that much. He wanted to tell zir so, but instead he closed his eyes and reached for the knowledge of how to do this well. In an instant, he learned about nerves and skin, fat and lubrication, and then he went to work.

He hadn't been designed for creation, but he was slow and careful, crafting something as sweet and perfect as could be. He finished, slightly breathless and Beelzebub was too, zir eyes closed and zir head lolling back against Lucifer's chest. There was a low thrum of something going through zir body, and Gabriel didn't understand until Lucifer snickered and he realized that his fingers were still stroking inside zir.

“Move, let me see,” Lucifer said, and Gabriel reluctantly gave way to let Lucifer grope Beelzebub's new cunt roughly.

“Oh, yeah, that's nice, Gabe,” Lucifer murmured appreciatively. “ _Nice_ work... Hey, lover, didn't fuckstick do a nice job?”

On the last word, Lucifer did something that made Beelzebub stiffen, a guttural cry escaping their lips. One hand made an abortive motion to pull Lucifer's away, and without thinking, Gabriel caught it, and then its mate in his own, squeezing tightly. To his surprise, Beelzebub clung to his hands as Lucifer made a soft satisfied sound, exploring Beelzebub's new cunt with apparently fascination.

“So soft and tight, and hey, wow, it looks like you're getting wet too. What's doing it for you now, lover? Is it having two studs in bed? Is it getting all the kisses? Is it... maybe the violation of getting something that deep, deep down in that black little heart of yours you've always wanted but now you're getting it in the worst possible way?”

Beelzebub made an outraged sound, and Lucifer uncurled the arm from around zir belly to reach up and grab a handful of Gabriel's hair, dragging him forward. Gabriel lost his balance entirely, falling straight into Beelzebub, and they would all have gone down in a pile if Lucifer wasn't the actual morningstar and mostly immune to gravity and force.

“Now kiss,” Lucifer said with satisfaction, and helpless and needy and so hard it hurt, Gabriel did as he said. He grabbed on to Beelzebub's shoulders, drawing zir forward as he kissed her over and over again, his tongue thrusting into zir mouth, not because Lucifer told him to but because he knew he would never be allowed to do this again, in no other _world_ would he be allowed. He expected a bite for his desperation, because Beelzebub had certainly known him desperate before, but instead zir hands came up to tangle in his hair, clinging to him and kissing him back just as hard.

He clung to zir, and when zir body started to shake, he kissed zir harder, kissed zir as if doing so could completely erase Lucifer from the picture and make it just the two of them, just them doing whatever they wanted.

“Fuck yeah,” Lucifer grunted. “Yeah. That's right. Come for me, baby. Come on, come on, come on...”

Beelzebub's teeth sank into Gabriel's lower lip when ze came, harsh animal noises fighting from zir throat as ze pulled his hair brutally hard.

“No,” ze groaned. “No, no...”

Gabriel smothered zir cries with his mouth, closing his eyes and unable to sort rage and arousal and jealousy and love from one another.

 _It's fine,_ he wanted to tell zir. _It's all right. I don't care. I've never cared. It just had to be you, and after that, I never cared._

Beelzebub was still twitching as Lucifer gave Gabriel a careless shove. Gabriel landed flat on his back, his cock sticking up and making the morningstar laugh.

“All right, _that's_ what I'm talking about. That was a good pre-game, let's get on to the main event...”

“What?” asked Beelzebub, outraged, and Lucifer twisted zir around to kiss zir soundly on the lips.

“Can't be greedy, sweet girl. You got your rocks off but look at poor Gabe.”

“I do not _care-”_

Lucifer's cheerful demeanor whipped away like a sheet, revealing underneath something remorseless and hungry and brutal.

“Yeah, you do,” he said.”And I like you, Beelzebub, so I won't make you say it. But unless you get on your back and spread your legs for the Archangel Gabriel, I am going to fuck him apart. To _pieces._ You remember, like what happened to-”

He didn't finish the sentence before Beelzebub tumbled off his lap to the bed, stretching out on on zir back on the sheets. Zir eyes were closed, zir head was turned away, but ze spread her legs, and Gabriel's heart broke into a thousand confused pieces.

“Right,” said Lucifer, mollified. “All right, moonbeam, you're up.”

Gabriel started to protest, but Lucifer simply dragged him up and positioned him between Beelzebub's legs, a hard hand shoving down between his shoulder blades.

“You have to do this for bunnies that have never fucked before,” Lucifer commented. “The boys can't figure it out, start humping from the side and stuff. So you have to shove them into position, make sure that that they've found the right hole and everything.”

Lucifer cocked his head to one side.

“Think you can handle finding the right hole, Gabe? Need some help?”

“He doesn't,” said Beelzebub, and Gabriel groaned as a small hand wrapped around his cock and another hand on his hip shifted him a little.

“Beelzebub...”

“Shut _up,_ fucker,” ze snapped. “Have you never done this before.?”

“No!”

All three of them froze, and Gabriel saw Beelzebub's eyes flicker over his shoulder.

“Awkward,” Lucifer said finally.

Gabriel would have replied to that but Beelzebub leaned up and pulled him down into a kiss again, more sweetly than ze had before. It left Gabriel light-headed, open like he hadn't been before, and then Beelzebub pulled back, eyes narrowed and demanding.

“Come on, fuckboy,” ze growled. “Stick it in.”

It sounded like zir. Gabriel knew that voice, knew what he was meant to do when it gave him orders, and with a groan, he sank into zir body, overwhelming it with his. As Lucifer had said before, Beelzebub was soft and tight, wet velvet Heaven around his cock, and Gabriel gasped as he sunk fully into zir in one long stroke.

“Good?” asked Lucifer, and Gabriel stumbled over the _yes,_ could only nod.

“Pretty boy?”

“No, this is shit,” said Beelzebub with some vitriol.

Lucifer shrugged.

“Two outta three, I've done worse.” Then to Gabriel, “Okay, hot stuff, get moving.”

A quick smack to his rear sent Gabriel rocking against Beelzebub's body, each stroke sinking deep into zir warmth. It was the best feeling in the world, and in a matter of seconds Gabriel was starting to shake. He might have spilled then, but Lucifer's hand came down between his legs, giving his balls a quick sharp tug.

Gabriel growled, earning him a hard slap from Beelzebub and a laugh from Lucifer.

“Come on, minuteman, not so fast, yeah? I've not even had my turn yet.”

Gabriel started to turn his head to scowl at Lucifer, but to his surprise, Beelzebub's hands came up palm his face, one to either side. For one confused moment, Gabriel thought ze had reached up into his chest, through it, to cup his heart.

“No,” ze murmured. “Look at me.”

“I'm looking,” he said with confusion, rocking into zir but more shallowly now. “Am... Am I hurting you?”

“Don't hit him again,” Lucifer said. “I'm not in the mood.”

Beelzebub growled, but looked up at Gabriel.

“It doesn't matter,” ze said, wincing. “It doesn't.”

Gabriel didn't understand, what didn't matter? Of course it mattered if he hurt Beelzebub, that wasn't the way this went, this wasn't the way _any_ of this went. Ze hurt him. Ze did what ze liked. He took it. It worked. It mattered.

Oh. This.

This didn't.

Beelzebub nodded as if ze could see the understanding on his face, and as a reward, ze drew his face down to zirs, his lips to zirs.

“Brace yourself,” ze muttered against his mouth.

Gabriel started to ask what ze meant, and then Lucifer's hands were on his cheeks, opening them and pressing his cock inside in almost the same motion. Gabriel was shouting before he knew it hurt, and when Lucifer entered him fully, he roared. Lucifer laughed wildly as Gabriel's wings came out. He was desperate to fly, desperate to fight, and then Lucifer seized the broad curve of his wings close to his shoulders, dragging back on them with a vicious pleasure.

“Oh you _shouldn't_ have, moonbeam,” Lucifer crowed. “You get me the best presents...”

Gabriel had been hurt far worse than a simple fucking. Of course he had. He wasn't just on the front lines during the war, he _was_ Heaven's front line, and the things that Beelzebub did to him couldn't even be thought about while the sun was out and he was trying to be a person. Lucifer fucking him dry hurt but it was something about the way that the morningstar rocked him into Beelzebub that stung, steel cables whipping over an open wound, first kiss, first heartbreak and it fucking _hurt_.

Beelzebub drew him down again, kissing him viciously, tearing at his lips, and yeah, that helped. The pleasure of his cock inside zir pussy was a foreign thing even as it made him shudder with heat, but zir teeth, he knew them. He concentrated on the pain, the way zir broken dirty fingernails scraped at his bare arms, even on the insane and heart-stopping ache of Lucifer in his ass so he wouldn't have to think about the pleasure underneath it all, how good it felt to fuck Beelzebub like this, even like this. He wasn't as wise as Uriel or as clever as Michael, but he knew what rape was, and he didn't want to enjoy it, _please..._

“Just come, idiot,” Beelzebub said impatiently, and Gabriel, overwhelmed, oversensitive, and out of his mind, shook his head. He didn't _want_ to, not like this, never like this, and he buried his head in the crook of Beelzebub's shoulder, mumbling _sorry, sorry, sorry._

Lucifer was actually giggling as he fucked into Gabriel's torn hole, and Beelzebub buzzed furiously in impatience.

“Fine, you _always_ make me do the work.”

Gabriel started to protest that he didn't, but then invisible fingers plucked at the pleasure center of his brain, twanged it hard enough that hot sensation poured over him like lava, pleasure without the natural rise and fall that prevented it from being pain, and Gabriel simply started crying, hot tears pressed against Beelzebub's shoulder as ze clung to him.

“Oh fuck, I can feel that,” hissed Lucifer. “Sweetheart, do that again.”

Gabriel had just enough time to register what Lucifer was saying before the pleasure was back, scourging him from the inside out, tensing what felt like every muscle in his body and making his wings beat so frantically that Lucifer lost his hold on one and had to regain it with a curse.

“Fuck, yeah, again...”

And again and again, and Gabriel stopped caring about anything besides the sensations that were rioting through his body, pleasure so intense it was now almost indistinguishable from pain, and when it tumbled into pain, Gabriel realized that he could finally breathe again, take deep gasping gulps of breath as if he had risen up from the ocean. Beelzebub liked this, Beelzebub _laughed_ when he felt like this, he could deal with this, he didn't love this, but he did love-

Lucifer came in a gush of heat and poison so intense that Gabriel simply grabbed Beelzebub up in his arms, hanging on to zir tight because he needed zir so badly. For a moment, ze flopped like a ragdoll in his arms and then ze raised one hand to ruffle his hair.

“Calm down, it's almost over,” ze said.

“Okay, okay...”

When Lucifer pulled out, it left a river of something hot and disgusting down Gabriel's thighs, and Gabriel only clung harder to Beelzebub. He might have stayed like that forever if ze hadn't pushed him away to climb out of the bed, gasping a little when they separated.

“Fuck, he's cute. How do you even stand it, how cute he is?”

“Badly, lord.”

“That's my babe. Look, I've got this thing I need to get to on the second circle, otherwise I'd stay, but I'll give you a call later, okay? We've apparently got some things to talk about.”

“Of course, lord.”

“Okay, honey, give me a kiss, I gotta get my ass going.”

Gabriel breathed in and out, in and out, but an infernal miracle made him look up. Beelzebub was clothed again in the neat morning suit ze preferred, fussily adjusting zir medals and the ribboned insignia at the base of zir throat.

“Beelzebub?”

“Shut up.”

Gabriel did as he said, grateful for the chance to simply lie on his side. He couldn't work miracles in Hell, so he simply suffered the blood and come leaking out of him, the wetness his soft cock on his thigh, the itchy drying tears on his face. He could do that. He pulled his wings in with a wince and waited.

Finally, Beelzebub pulled him to his feet, making an irritated sound when he stumbled. Zir hands were shaking.

“I'm the Prince of Hell. I don't heal.”

“I know,” Gabriel said.

“You should take care of that as soon as you get up to the surface. As soon as you can. He burns.”

“I know,” Gabriel repeated.

“ _You know, you know,_ ” Beelzebub said furiously. “You could fill a shot glass with what you know and still have space to spare...”

Gabriel grinned a little at that.

“I know,” he said, just to be stubborn, to see if he could tempt zir into hitting him. Lucifer wasn't here to tell zir not to anymore.

Beelzebub lifted zir hand slowly, cupping the side of his face. Gabriel held his breath as zir thumb drifted over his lower lip. Zir eyes were narrowed, and zir sharp teeth dug into zir lower lip.

Then ze wound up and slapped him so hard he stumbled to one side, his face burning, his jaw probably cracked.

When Gabriel made it back to his feet, he was dressed again, his suit immaculate, his hair combed, and his face stinging.

“Go home, idiot,” Beelzebub said. “You're not wanted anymore.”

“I know,” Gabriel said, and his heart aching in his chest, too full of things that he couldn't talk about, things he didn't understand and things that shouldn't exist, he went.


End file.
